1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an integrated circuit including capacitors. In particular, the present invention relates to a metal capacitor in damascene structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Capacitors are deployed in various integrated circuits. For example, decoupling capacitors provide improved voltage regulation and noise immunity for power distribution. Capacitors also have wide applications in analog/logic, analog-to-digital, mixed signal, radio frequency circuit operations, and others.
A conventional method of manufacturing a semiconductor apparatus including a capacitor 20 that is formed of metal-insulator-metal layers is described with reference to FIGS. 1Axcx9c1D. As shown in FIG. 1A, an aluminum layer is deposited on an insulator 12 which contains interconnections and is formed on a silicon substrate having devices (not shown) thereon and therein. The aluminum layer is then patterned by masking and etching to form wires 14a and 14b. As shown in FIG. 1B, an insulator 16 with a tungsten plug 18 (hereafter xe2x80x9cW-plugxe2x80x9d) used to connect the aluminum wire 14a and the to-be-formed capacitor is formed on the aluminum wires 14a and 14b and the insulator 12. As shown in FIG. 1C, a first conductive plate 21, an insulator 22 and a second conductive plate 23 are sequentially deposited on the insulator 16 and the W-plug 18, and then patterned by masking and etching to obtain a capacitor 20. The first conductive plate 21, the lower electrode, is connected with the aluminum wire 14a through the W-plug 18. Another insulator 26 is deposited on the insulator 16 and the capacitor 20. The insulators 16 and 26 are patterned and W-plug 28a and W-plug 28b are formed therein. As shown in FIG. 1D, an aluminum layer is deposited on the insulator 26 and the W-plugs 28a and 28b. The aluminum layer is then patterned by masking and etching to form wires 34a and 34b. The aluminum wire 34a is connected with the second conductive plate 23 through the W-plug 28a. The aluminum wire 34b is connected with the aluminum wire 14b through the W-plug 28b. 
The above-mentioned traditional processes for integrating the capacitor 20 into an integrated circuit require several masking and etching steps to form the capacitor 20, which may increase overall fabrication costs.
As well, the aluminum used to fabricate the traditional interconnections cannot satisfy present-day requirements for enhanced integration and highly demanding speeds of data transmission. Copper (Cu) has high electric conductivity to reduce RC delay and can be substituted for the aluminum in the conductive wires. The use of copper in the conductive wires requires the use of processes, that is, damascene processes, because copper cannot be patterned by etching. This is because the boiling point of the copper chloride (CuCl2) produced by copper and the chlorine plasma usually used to etch metal is relatively high, about 1500xc2x0 C.
A thin-film capacitor formed by combining with the Cu damascene process is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,180,976 B1. In the ""976 B1 patent, the lower electrode of the thin-film capacitor is also formed by the damascene process. The ""976 B1 patent has the advantage of saving a masking step. However, a chemical mechanical polishing process is required to remove undesired metal residue to form the lower electrode. Dishing is likely to occur on the lower electrode and result in an uneven surface. Therefore, the thickness of the insulator can not be kept uniform to stabilize the electrical properties of the capacitors.
The present invention provides a metal capacitor in damascene structures. A first Cu wire and a second Cu wire are located in a first insulator. A first sealing layer is located on the first and the second Cu wires. A second insulator is located on the first sealing layer. A third insulator is located on the second insulator, and acting as an etch stop layer. A first Cu plug and a second Cu plug are located in the first sealing layer, the second insulator and the third insulator. A capacitor is located on the third insulator and the first Cu plug, the capacitor having an upper electrode, a capacitor dielectric and a bottom electrode with the same pattern each other, wherein the bottom electrode is connected to the first Cu wire through the first Cu plug. A conducting wire is located on the third insulator and the second Cu plug, wherein the conducting wire is connected to the second Cu wire through the second Cu plug. A fourth insulator is located on the conducting wire. A fifth insulator with a flat surface is located on the upper electrode, the fourth insulator and the third insulator. A plurality of dual damascene structures including a third plug, a fourth Cu plug, a third Cu wire and a fourth Cu wire are located in the fifth insulator, wherein an upper electrode of the capacitor is connected to the third Cu wire through the third Cu plug, and the conducting wire is connected to the fourth Cu wire through the fourth Cu plug. A second sealing layer is located on the third and fourth Cu wires.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.